Using microelectrodes deployed within single cells in the lateral eye of Limulus, we propose to examine temporal summation and reciprocity of receptor potentials and action potentials as a function of the following factors: Response magnitude, adaptation, electrode location, and membrane potential. Our objective is to determine the effect of receptor dynamics on temporal summation.